The 31st Hunger Games
by xXpandaPopcandy11Xx
Summary: The 31st Hunger Games open up the interesting lives of 24 tributes, to all of Panem. Read as tributes go from dying in the bloodbath to being the winner of the 31st Hunger Games. It's never good to underestimate the children of Panem.
1. List of tributes

**PROLOGUE**

As the head gamemaker, I have to provide the most interesting games of them all. So far my ideas weren't so great. Mountains... to easy... ice land... already done. I drew some things on the paper and ended up with flowers and snow. Not very helpful... Oh! Perfect, I just hope President Snow likes the four seasons.

I outline the arena, added a few pieces of details. Pretty good... now just have to add all the effects. I turned to the clock on the wall, only one more hour until I have to show President Snow the arena plans. Oh wait! I total forgot the Cornucopia. I took another big grid sized paper, and began re-drawing the arena. The Cornucopia in the middle and each season surrounding. Hmm... I think that will be enough. Only one river, plants and several types of animals for survival. Maybe I should have designed it using technology, oh well to late now. I just need more details on to the arena, how things work and what challenges will be up for the upcoming 24 tributes.

"Yes. Perfect!"

* * *

~Thanks for all of you that so far submitted :D

**These are the list of tributes so far:**

**District 1**

Male- Cole Ties (18)

Female- Sunshine Beauty Elwood (18)

**District 2**

Male- Finn Luke (16)

Female- Noel Faith (16)

**District 3**

Male- Mikeal Pretriver (17)

Female- Ladena Mox (15)

**District 4**

Male- Jonathan Cross (16)

Female- Aurora D'lauren (14)

**District 5**

Male- Connor Broke (17)

Female- Willow Nox (17)

**District 6**

Male- Alli Rhodessa (14)

Female- Phoebe Denwell (15)

**District 7**

Male- Medallion Jagger (15)

Female- Locket Jagger (15)

**District 8**

Male- Trifux Compter (12)

Female-Macy Nichole Newbury (16 and a half)

**District 9**

Male- Alex Miller (17)

Female- Ryelin Felts (16)

**District 10**

Male- Wridnar Volas (12)

Female- Ronnie Ethos (17)

**District 11**

Male- Trid Tevverse (12)

Female- Ginger Lilly (18)

**District 12**

Male- Derris Opaque (13)

Female- Ciatey Williams (17)

* * *

I'm sorry for the changes around the age, they were all grouped around the same age group.

Thanks :D


	2. Chapter 1: Reaping Day District 1 & 2

**I finally got all my tributes :D Thanks to all of you that submitted! :)**

**So I changed my mind about the point system. None of that. I also changed it to the 31st Hunger Games cause well if it was 11th Hunger Games there won't be much mentors and things will be different.**

**So I hope things are good with the first chapter. Please tell me what you think =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1- Reaping Day District 1 & District 2**

_**District 1**_

**_Cole Ties_**

"Soxan! You should start getting ready!" Mother calls out to my little sister. Soxan was currently staring out the window.

"Cole! Cole!" Soxan shoutsmy name.

"What's wrong?" I came from the kitchen.

"Your icky fan girls are coming!" Soxan says in disgust and pointed at the window.

"Fan girls you say…" I look out the window, "They aren't quite icky, just persistent." I respond.

"If I say they're icky, they are." She claims. I laugh, so typical of my little sister.

"Soxan!" Mother shouts for about the 100th time, "Go upstairs and change into the dress laid out for you!" She ushers her.

"I'm going Mom," Soxan begins heading for the stairs. I opened the door and took a breath of air, but soon enough was pounced on one of my so called _fan girls_.

"Cole!" One of them shrieks, I think her name is Jan, "Do you like my dress!?" Jan spun a circle.

"Mmhmm… it's beautiful…" I gave a fake smile. Actually it was utterly disgusting, too much cleavage shown.

"Cole, how about mine?" Another girl asks. To shiny, burns my eyes.

"It's giving a shining effect." I answer, still with a smile. The girl squeals at my comment.

"Hey Cole man, you got to control your fan girls. First thing in the morning they come my front door and ask me where you are?" My best friend, Leon stood there clearly pissed.

"Leon, I'm sure it won't happen again," I chuckle.

"You bet it won't." Leon smirks. The _fan girls _began whining for my attention, so they do have my attention.

"Cole! Can you come in for a second?" My father calls out, "Oh, and you can bring Leon in too." Thanks so much father, you saved me couple of minutes of my life without these _fan girls._

"Why don't you ladies head to the reapings first? I'll meet you all there?" I flash them another big smile. Some of them sigh and others blush. They headed off to the reapings, while I closed the door shut behind me.

"You obviously don't like them Cole, so why not just tell them off?" Leon suggested.

"That's no fun." I answered. I find it amusing to please these idiot _fan girls_ and jealousy rubs off others, so that just leads to a good fight for me.

"Oh Leon's here?" Soxan says coming down in a white dress.

"Yeah I am, Soxan." Leon blushes as he sees Soxan. Yes my best friend has a crush on my sister, but Soxan is pretty dense so she doesn't know. They are five years apart in age though. I wouldn't mind if they end up together, and I know Leon is a good guy.

"Leon, would you care for a muffin?" Mother came in from the kitchen with a plate of muffins.

"I already had breakfast, but thanks for offering Mrs. Smith," Leon responses.

"Okay… coast is clear. We're leaving," I tell my parents.

"Oh uh… yeah… see you later Soxan." Leon waved and followed me out the door.

"Hey you're volunteering for this years Hunger Games right?" Leon questions me.

"Yeah, Strike wanted me to this year." I nod. Strike won the 21st Hunger Games and is my training coach.

"That means he's going to be your mentor right?" Leon and I had reached the square and we waited in line to sign in. Leon held out his finger as his blood was pricked and scanned, and then he headed for our age group. I went up and the process went the same for me.

I pushed pass my fan club and other girls that were squealing all over me, to find Leon at the front of the stage.

"Does your family know about you volunteering?" Leon asked in a low whisper. District 1's mayor entered the stage and began the talk of every reaping

"No I didn't tell yet, but they won't be that surprised." I shrug.

The escort was introduced, "Hello everyone, Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in you favor." She said brightly in her hideous Capitol clothes.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen, for the reaping!" The escort walks towards the two clear crystal bowls, "How about boys first?" she reaches into one the bowls and pulled out the name, "Fari-" I cut her off as I shout, "I volunteer!"

::::

**_Sunshine Beauty Elwood_**

"I'm going Dad!" I say as I opened the door.

"Sapphire here already?" Dad came down the stairs.

"Yeah, now bye." I quickly say and close the door behind me. I ran towards Sapphire and fell into his arms.

" 'Morning Shine." He whispers in my ear, "Pretty dress you have."

"Up at it so earlier in the morning?" It was none other then Lilly.

"Nice to see you too." I smile in response.

"Isn't that Cole's fan club?" Sapphire squints at the distance.

"Cole Ties? Apparently a lot of girls like him." Lilly answers.

"Well I'm not one of them." I took Sapphire's hand.

"Of course you aren't." He leaned in to kiss my temple.

We reached the square and signed in. Sapphire and I went to the very front of the stage while Lilly parted from us. Today is none other then the 31st Hunger Games reaping.

"Hey Shine!" Joy steps next to me.

"I'm to going to talk to some friends, see you later." Sapphire told me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Shine, Joy mind helping me through them!" it was Glory, she was stuck at a crowd of girls and couldn't get out. Her being shy wasn't the type to just ask strangers to move. We pulled her out of the crowd and Glory sighed in relief.

"Do you know who's going to volunteer for the boys?" Glory whispers to me.

"No I don't," I reply. My training master didn't tell me who is going to volunteering for the male.

"It's probably Cole." Joy states.

"Cole Ties? He's good at everything in training." Glory said.

"Who knows…" I faded off in my words. Honestly Cole ties may the most popular guy in District 1, but he's not very serious in relationships.

District 1's mayor entered the stage and talked about the same thing every reaping. Showing the film of the rebellion and so on.

The escort was introduced, "Hello everyone, Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in you favor." She was happy about all of this; well of course she's from the Capitol.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen, for the reaping!" The escort walked towards the two clear crystal bowls, "How about boys first?" she reached into one the bowls and pulled out the piece of paper, "Fari-" she began to say but a voice shouts, interrupting her.

"I volunteer!" Everyone turns to him. Joy was right, it is Cole Ties.

"Now young man what is your name?" The escort asked and put the microphone by his mouth.

"Cole Ties." He smirks. Several cheers from girls began and everyone started clapping. Volunteering is a typical thing for District 1.

"Now for the ladies," the escort pulls out a name from the other clear bowl and before she could even read it, I shouted, "I volunteer!" Peacekeepers led me; well more like took me to the stage.

"My, my we have two volunteers this year." The escort said, "What's your name?"

"Sunshine Beauty Elwood." I simply answer.

"Well Sunshine and Cole please shake hands." The escort motioned us. So we did, and Cole gives me a sadistic smile. Oh right my district partner is a sadist, I forgot.

::::::::::

_**District 2**_

_**Noel Faith**_

Me being an orphan that lives in the training center, doesn't have much of a procession. I put on an old beige dress and some old training shoes and headed out the door. Finn stood there waiting for me, my Finn.

"Hey Noel," he smiles at me. I hug him in response.

"What's wrong?" He grabs hold of my hand as we begin to walk to the square.

"Nothing, just another reaping to go by." I answer evenly.

We both sign in and enter our age group. I hear some remarks about the two of us, I've always heard them since we started going out.

"I don't get why Finn wants someone at the likes of her," I hear one of them say. I give a menacing glare towards that general direction. Finn grips my hand, "Don't worry about them." He reassures me.

The mayor comes up and talks about the rebellion, rules, and all that stuff. Once he is done the escort, Mory takes the stage.

"Let's see… right the Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!" He quickly says and goes to the two clear crystal bowls.

"Ladies first." He reaches into the ball. Please not be me, I hate seeing people die. Well the thought had occurred to me to be in the Hunger Games since I am an orphan. No one really cares for me, but that thought had change since Finn came.

"Noel Faith." I wasn't hearing things right? Peacekeepers took me away and I could feel my hand being released from Finn's.

I masked my face to no extent emotions. I'm not surprised that no one volunteers for me. I'm just some orphan.

"Okay, on to the boys." Mody reaches his hand into the bowl. Please not be Finn, at least have the only person I care about stay safe. Please.

Mody opens his mouth, "Con…" As I hear the first letter relief floods from me, but the dread came flooding back as I heard the oh so familiar voice yelling, "I VOLUNTEER."

::::

_**Finn Luke**_

Her hand was taken away from mine. The color drains from my face. Why out of so many people, Noel is picked? Yes she may not be rich or she may not have a family but she's different. Noel is entirely my world. I am not going to watch her go into some death game.

No one volunteers and I am pissed. I never knew this District is this cold.

Noel enters the stage and her face shows no emotion. She seems entirely calm, but I know under it there are those boiling hidden feelings. The feelings of fear, dread, terror, and so son.

"Okay onto the boys." Mody say and reaches into the other bowl.

The words, "Condoy L-" come out of Mody's mouth but were cut short by me, "I VOLUNTEER."

I've decided to go into the games and protect her at all costs. Even if that means I die.

Peacekeepers bring me up to the stage where Noel looks at me sadly.

"Now what's your name?" Mody asks.

"Finn Luke."

"Well let's give an applause to our two tributes for the 31st Hunger Games!" Mody announces. Applauses begin growing louder and louder.

"Now shake hands." Mody says. Noel holds out her hand and I take it. I pull her closer and lock her in my embrace.

The applauding comes to an abrupt stop and I hear the microphone drop on the stage. Never seen a real love scene in the Capitol? Well that's sad.

"I'm going to protect you." I whisper in her ear.

"But you'll die…" She mumbles back.

"I don't care, as long as it is for you." I kiss her temple. It seemed everyone is shocked about this, even the Peacekeepers. If this is how Panem is going to be then I'll just go along with it, but Noel isn't going to get hurt.

"You shouldn't have done that…" She says, "I can take care of myself."

"Too late now."

* * *

**So how is it? **

**Tell me what you think ^O^**


	3. Chapter 2: Reaping Day District 3 & 4

**Thanks you so much :D to all of you that read, review, favorite and so on.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2- Reaping Day District 3 & 4**

_**District 3**_

_**Ladena Mox**_

"Dad I'm off!" I shout as I open the door, "Make sure Fodal eats a proper lunch." I close the door and walk down to the square. Fodal usually eats lunch for breakfast so I just feed him lunch and my dad being forgetful and all always feeds him two meals.

"Ladena!" Someone jumps onto me. I turn around to find Fercia, my best friend.

"Fercia, you're going to ruin my hair." I reach up to fix my hair.

"It's fine!" She exclaims, "Why don't you just cut it? It's almost to your knees and you being short doesn't help." I'm fifteen years old and only five feet. I don't mind being short but at times it does bug me.

"You know why Fercia." I smile at her and she sighs.

"Doesn't it bother you?" She questions and we wait in line to sign in.

"Hair not really, height… uhh… sometimes." I reply. I hold out my hand as the Peacekeeper pricks the blood and scan it for identification. When I'm done I wait for Fercia and we walk to our age group.

"Hey Ladena, Fercia!" Tobi waves at us.

"Tobi, tell this girl that her hair is very long and that she should cut it." Fercia tells Tobi. Tobi gives a quiet laugh and then responds, "Fercia, it isn't that easy to convince Ladena. She's quite stubborn"

"You two will get whisked away by Peacekeepers if you don't shut it." I whisper as the mayor begins the speech of every reaping.

"Right…" Fercia nods.

"If one of us gets reaped, what do you think will happen?" Tobi questions in a low tone. She obviously isn't listening to the mayor's speech, well I'm not much either.

"We'll be taken to the Hunger Games," Fercia states the obvious.

"No I mean do we have any chance of winning?" Tobi corrects her words.

"I don't know. All I know is martial arts and technology stuff." I answer truthfully.

"But you're awesome at martial arts. Out of the three of us I think Ladena will have the best chance of winning." Fercia responds. I widen my eyes in surprise. Me win the Hunger Games? Yeah right, the last thing I want to do is be in the Hunger Games. It's a horrible thing and it's all for the Capitol's entertainment.

"HELLO! HELLO! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Hedlia Londer, District 3's escort's voice booms through the square. Our conversations stops and we wait as Hedlia pulls out a name from the female's bowl.

Hedlia reaches all the way to the bottom and pulls out a name. Please not be me…

"District 3's female is…" Hedlia trails off as she opens the piece of paper. The whole square is ringing with an agonizing silence. "Ladena Mox!" My head goes blank, my name is called. That's my name…

I hear Fercia gasp, how ironic we were just talking about who would win in the Hunger Games. I slowly walk towards the stage. It seems as if everyone parted for me. Peacekeepers approach me and take me up the stage and I continue to walk.

I take a few small deep breaths and I calm down. It's fine, just calm down.

"Well Ladena Mox, our female tribute!"

::::

_**Mikeal Petriver**_

"How long till the mayor shuts up about this rebellion stuff." I mumble.

"This happens every year Mikeal." Brady quietly answers back. After a few minutes go by the escort is introduced and finishes the famous line,"… May the odds be ever in your favor!" she goes to the two clear bowls and starts with the female tribute. The paper is lifted away, opened and announced.

I stand there and watch as the female tribute go up.

"She doesn't seem scared at all…" Bready whispers to me. Yeah she doesn't. Ladena Mox is well known for her golden eyes in District 3. Wonder how she'll deal with these Games.

"Now time for the male tribute!" Hadlia eagerly announces. I know how the reaping of for the male is going to end.

As Hadlia reaches into the clear bowl and lift it out of the bowl, I immediately act.

"I volunteer!" I yell. Happy yet _Dad_. I walk up the stage and brush off any Peacekeepers.

"Now what is your name?" Hadlia places the microphone up to par to my mouth.

"Mikeal Petriver." I bluntly say. I stare out to the square and there is my sister Lacie, clearly confuse to why I am up on the stage. My mom looks at me worriedly and my _dad_ with a happy grin on his face. He's not any better then those Capitol people, he may even be worse.

"Now shake hands!" Hadlia motions us. We do and Ladena's hand fits into the palm of mine. Wow is she small. How old is she?

"How about a hand for District 3's tributes, for the 31st Hunger Games!" Hadlia begins clapping. Slowly the applauding grows louder and I only see a few that don't seem to be clapping. District 3 doesn't seem to be surprised that I volunteered. Of course not, it's a family tradition and by now the whole District 3 should know.

"The odds are clearly in your favor Mikeal," Ladena, (now my district partner) whispers to me with an even smile. What is she talking about? But before I could ask we are taken away to the Justice Building.

::::::::::

_**District 4**_

_**Jonathan Cross**_

"How is everything up there?" My mom calls from the stairs.

"Fine," I came down. Mom observed me and gave an approving nod.

"I guess what you're wearing could be worst." She says. I didn't know what to wear for the reaping, so I just wore a solid blue shirt and jeans.

"Eat your breakfast and head to the reaping."

I walk to the dining table, where Dad is eating already with Geal. I take a seat and quickly eat my breakfast.

"Big Bro, eating too fast, not good." Geal points out.

"I'm ok… thanks though," I reassure him. Ugh… great…throat clogged with food. I grab a glass of water and chug it. I place the glass back on the table, that's better.

"Maybe you should listen to your little brother." Dad acknowledges. He has a point.

"I'm going…" I stand and head for the door.

When I step out, I find Sapphire- my neighbor, already there.

"Let's go," We begin walking to the District's square.

"You couldn't pick a better outfit?" Sapphire looks at me.

"What's wrong with this one?" I groan. Reaping day, so what?

"Just saying." She holds her hands up in defeat.

We sign in and go to our age group. I stand there waiting for the rebellion speech to end. Finally after so long, it ends. District 4's escort, Rettinal Nadorac enters the stage. Like I'll ever dress like that. A shimmering wig and clothes that are way too suited for the Capitol.

"Well it's the Hunger Games so may the odds be ever in your favor!" She heads for the two clear bowls and stands there for a second.

"Hmm… Boys or Girls first?" Rettinal questions. When no one answers she goes for the male. She takes off her right glove to pick the name.

Rettinal eventually chooses the name; she opens the paper and announce, "Jonathan Cross." Huh? Is that me? I'm actually not in awe. I mean it's bound to happen eventually.

I am taken to the stage and there I stand in front of District 4.

"Jonathan Cross, our male tribute!"

::::

_**Aurora D'lauren **_

"Ah… you should be careful with heels on…" Skylar says. Caring as always. We are currently heading for the reaping.

"Don't worry!" I smile, "I'll be fine!" As we walk down the porch stairs, I kind of tipped from heel making me fall off balance and Skylar pulled me back up from falling.

"As I was saying?" Skylar gave me a soft smile.

"Yeah… careful, I'll keep that in mind." I sheepishly respond. We sign in and walk towards our age group. We squeeze through the crowd and at the same time find the 14 years old age group.

"Hey Aurora, Skylar!" Someone shouted our names. I turn to find the source of the voice and she was waving like crazy.

"Parsley you eat too much sweets." I smirk.

"Can't help that I love them!" Parsley responds with a huge grin. Our conversation dies down as the mayor starts talking. Can this shit be over already? We know this already.

Rettial Nadorac takes over, "Well it's the Hunger Games so may the odds be ever in your favor!" She walks to the two clear bowls, her 5 inch heel echoing for each step she takes.

"Hmm… Boys or Girls first?" Rettinal asks our district. When no one answers she goes for the male. She takes off her right glove to pick the name. What is so special about this?

"Jonathan Cross."

The male walked up to the stage. Never seen him in my life, probably older then me.

"Jonathan Cross, our male tribute!" A small applaud started but it didn't grow louder.

"Now… uh… for the female!" Rettinal reaches in the other bowl and picks a piece of paper by the tip of her fingers.

"Now our female tribute is… Skylar D'lauren!" my head whips to Skylar. Her eyes were round with anxiety and she isn't moving.

"I volunteer!" I shout before the Peacekeepers can take her. This is no matter for me; I was going to volunteer anyways. I'm confident in myself and that should be enough for me take on these Games.

I'm on the stage no time, "My you two look alike. Twins I presume? What's your name lovely," Rettinal puts the microphone in front of me.

"Aurora D'lauren."

"You two are twins!" Rettinal says brightly, "Now shake hands." Jonathan sticks his hand out, I take out and we shake once and I let go.

"Our tributes for the 31st Hunger Games!" Once again only a small applaud. I see Skylar looking at me with pure fear.

She doesn't need to worry, I'll be fine.

* * *

**REVIEW ^o^ THANKS :) **


	4. Chapter 3: Reaping Day District 5 & 6

**Thanks for all the reviews! I've been busy sorry -_-' **

**Anyhow please enjoy this chapter :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3- Reaping Day District 5 & 6**

**District 5**

_**Willow Nox**_

I'm ready for this, I know I am. I pull my hair into a simple chignon and finishing it by placing the bobby pins. I powder my face lightly and put on an easy pink lip gloss. Hmmm… I stare at my reflection at the mirror. Ladylike enough. I walk down the stairs and make sure nothing else is missing.

"Willow, spin." Mother twirls me.

"A very refined outfit," she compliments. At least she liked this outfit. During the last reaping I was with Brian training and when I came home I was covered in dirt. Mother of course was not pleased with it. I had to take a bath and wear a whole new outfit. I barely made it to the reaping and that is something I do not want to happen.

"That's a lovely dress Willow," Isobel says with a smile. Isobel is wearing a light blue lace dress that reached her knees. Her hair straightened and gently falling down her back.

"I must say to the same to you, sister dear." I smile back.

"Now that we are all ready let's proceed to the reaping," Mother began walking out the door. She carried Shale, our little brother with us.

"Mother, I'll walk there." I say. I promised Abrynth yesterday that we would go to the reaping together.

"That would sore your feet," Mother replies. It's only a two minute walk.

"I will be fine, Abrynth will be with me." I say evenly.

"Mother I'm sure Willow have no trouble getting there." Isobel helps out. In other words she's saying, I won't cause any problems.

"Alright then." Mother finally agrees. I walk towards Abrynth house, hoping I'm not late. There he stands.

"What took you so long?"

"Mother." I simply answer. Abrynth just nods and we begin to walk.

"Hey you're going to volunteer right?" He questions.

"Yep."

"There aren't too many volunteers in District 5." He glances at me.

"So?"

"Just saying. If you're volunteering, I might also." Abrynth says.

"No way." I quickly respond. I'm not going to have my best friend, the person that is always there for me be in the hunger games.

"But I would win." He complains,"Oh wait… you're volunteering, so if I do win you'll be killed. Maybe next year." We get in line to sign in; I watch as the Peacekeeper pricks my finger and scans it for identification.

Up on the stage is the mayor, the escort, and the mentors which includes Brian. The mayor begins the talk of the rebellion and then shows the film. It's quite annoying how he talks about it every year. We all know what the Dark Days were, how District 13 was destroyed and now these games are to remind us about it all.

"Well, well! Isn't this a beautiful day!" Idaz our escort's voice fills the square, "Now happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" I always wondered how that famous line for the Hunger Games were made up.

"Females shall be first." Idaz walks up to the reaping balls. I watch intently, as soon as her fingertips pick up the piece of paper, I raise my hand and shout, "I VOLUNTEER!" I hear sudden gasps and I could feel people already staring at me. I walk up to the stage and the Peacekeepers make sure I get up there.

"A volunteer huh…" Idaz trails off, "What's your name?"

"Willow Nox."

"Willow Nox our female tribute!" Idaz begins clapping. Only a few of the audience follow in pursuit. Mother is crying, her perfect little world is shattering it to pieces. I just don't fit in to it. Father decides to come on this very reaping day. Well it's quite wonderful, because you should feel ashamed of never being home. At this very moment I felt invincible.

:::

_**Connor Broke**_

Another reaping day. I hate the Hunger Games. I absolutely hate it. There is no way I am going to be in it.

"Connor, Connor!" Merida waved her hand in my face.

"Yeah?" I move her hand from my face.

"As I was saying, how many times did you take tessera?" she asks.

"Uhh… I'm not sure. A lot?"

"Connor!" Oliver jumped onto me wrapping my head into a headlock.

"Need… to breath…" I gasp for air. Oliver lets go and apologizes.

"This is going to be your last reaping Oliver, lucky." Merida says. I agree with her, I still have one more year.

"I won't be so lucky if I get reaped." Oliver states.

We get in line once we reach the square and I hold out my hand as the Peacekeeper takes my blood for identification. I find my age group almost in the front.

The mayor stands up from his seat and begins the long speech. I sigh and wait till it's over.

After so long the escort takes the stage, "Well, well! Isn't this a beautiful day!" Idaz our escort's voice fills the square, "Now happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" She walks up to the reaping balls.

"Females shall be first."

Idaz picks up a paper and a sudden voice shouts, "I VOLUNTEER!" She's from my age group, her name is Willow. I find that volunteering is sick; the person actually wants to be in the Hunger Games.

"A volunteer huh…" Idaz observes Willow, "What's your name?"

"Willow Nox," she replies.

"Willow Nox, our female tribute!" Not much people applaud.

"Now let's get on to the male tribute." Idaz goes to the other bowl.

"Hmm…" She carefully picks out a sheet of paper, "Connor Broke." Wait… my name. That is my name. I slowly walk and the Peacekeepers drag me the rest of the way up.

"Shake hands." We do, while I'm pretty scared my tribute partner seems actually happy about this. Right, she volunteered. Next thing I koew I am taken to the Justice Building.

::::::::::

**District 6**

_**Alli Rhodessa**_

"Conoor is here Alli," Mother calls out.

"Huh? Ok." I open my room to the living room where Conoor is sitting.

"Hey, ready to go?" Connoor stood up. I nod and follow him out the door.

"Hey remember our promise?"

"Neither of us will volunteer, no matter what happens. Even it means one of us gets reaped." I answer remembering the promise quite clearly.

"Good, but you're forgetting that if one of us does get reaped, we'll do the most we can to survive the games." Conoor says. Oh right, but if Conoor does get reaped I'm not sure if the promise will be kept.

"I know what you're thinking Al. I can take care of myself, so please don't risk yourself for me." Conoor warns. I smile; of course he knows what I'm thinking.

"You know me, no guarantees." I reply. We wait in line to sign in and my eyes follow Conoor as he goes to his age group. Once I'm done with signing up I go to my age group. Conoor is my best friend and though we made a promise I'm pretty sure it will break. I won't let him go to the Hunger Games.

The mayor of District 6 begins the usual rebellion speech and I can actually recite every word. It's the same old thing every year, speeches, the reapings, and two teenagers off to kill each other and 22 more tributes in an arena. I only have been to two reapings so far but I've watched them since I was toddler.

"Well wasn't that long?" Berdix our escort yells through the microphone. People cover their ears for Berdix's voice is quite loud. His outfit is outrageous, it always disturbs me.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds in your favor." He begins walking to the reaping balls and stands in front of them.

"Females?" Berdix holds out one hand, "Or male?" He holds out the other hand. "Hmm… I think I'll do male this year." Berdix steps closer to the male reaping ball and places his hand into it. He picks the slip out and opens it.

"Conoor Hyground."

No. No. No!

"I volunteer!" I shout before Conoor reaches the stage. Heads whip towards me, I can practically feel the surprise radiating off the people of District 6.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Conoor. He seems mad, angry that I took his place. As much as I don't want him in the games, he doesn't want me in the games either.

I'm up on the stage and facing the people of District 6.

"Now we're talking!" Berdix shouts, "What's your name young fellow?"

"Alli Rhodessa." I answer, my voice slightly breaking.

"Alli Rhodessa our male tribute!"

::::

**_Phoebe Denwell_**

"Bess can you calm down?" I groan

"After the reaping we'll go have fun Morgan." She smiles. If I make this reaping then we'll decide what to do.

"The mayor's talking, shush." I quiet down. I stare up to the stage where the mayor talks. It's the same ?old speech about the rebellion. Personally I find it kind of depressing but hey District 13 is the one that started the rebellion and that's how the Dark days started.

"Well wasn't that long?" Berdix our escort yells, he's wearing something strange again.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds in your favor." He walks up to the reaping balls.

"Females?" Berdix holds out one hand, "Or male?" He holds out the other hand. "Hmm… I think I'll do male this year." He reaches into the ball and takes out the name.

"Conoor Mawdose." So that's the male tribute tribute this year…

"I volunteer!" A volunteer? That's pretty brave.

"Now we're talking! What's your name young fellow?" Berdix asks.

"Alli Rhodessa." The male tribute answers.

"Alli Rhodessa our male tribute!" Only a few people outside the perimeter of the reaping start clapping. Probably the ones that are betting on the tributes that are entering this years games.

"Onto the female tribute." Berdix reaches into the bowl and picks out the paper. He slowly opens it and reads it.

"Phoebe Denwell."

My head goes blank, I walk slowly towards the stage. I could feel tears begin to spring in my eyes.

"Come on don't be shy!" Berdix motions me to come closer.

I bite my lip and force the tears not to fall.

"Shake hands."

Alli sticks his hand out and I take it. We shook one time and let go.

"Ladies and gentlemen District 6's tributes for the 31st Hunger Games!" Berdix announces. I do not have a good feeling for this.

* * *

**Are these two reapinsg fine? I'm planning to also write some of the goodbyes next chapter.**

**So REVIEW :)**

**THANKS ^O^**


	5. Chapter 4: Reaping Day District 7

**Hello! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews :) Let's get on with this chapter, Oh... I said I was going to write the goodbyes for this chapter, but it seems I didn't have time. OH wells...**

**Please excuse my minor mistakes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4- Reaping Day District 7 **

_**Locket Jagger**_

"Mom where's Medallion?" I question as I look in the kitchen.

"He's out with Alder; they'll probably not come back and go straight to the reapings." Mom answers. Alder again? Oh well, they make a sweet pair but too bad the family won't find out anytime soon. It would be quite shock, I mean they are both male.

"You and Key should head there pretty soon as well." Dad says.

"I know, I'm pretty sure Aspen is waiting outside the porch." I respond, "She said that she'll wait there yesterday."

"Why don't you invite Aspen in?" Mom suggested.

"I would, but she prefers drawing outside." I answer, "I think I'll be going now." I take off, out the door and as I predicated Aspen sat there on the porch drawing.

"Morning Aspen!" I say happily.

"Oh, you're here." Aspen closed her sketch pad and stood up.

"Let's get going!" I hopped down the stairs.

"Why are you excited?" Aspen fell in step next to me.

"I'm not happy at with the reaping days, but I'm trying to not think about it and hopefully it'll get over soon." I simply answered.

Aspen stayed quiet for a moment, "That's so like you…"

Once we reached the District's square we had to wait the sign in line. I watch as my finger was pricked and Aspen went to her age group as I went to mine. No sooner the mayor began his regular speech about the rebellion, it was tiresome but I managed.

"Let's get this over with," District 7's escort Donze says, "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." He tiredly heads to the reaping balls and starts with the females.

I wish this would be over, hopefully the tribute this year won't be me.

"Hmm?" Donze slowly opens the paper, "Locket Jagger." I freeze for a moment, it actually seemed for ever.

"Locket Jagger, get up to the stage. Time's ticking!" Donze announces. I slowly approach the stage, I try to put on a confidence face.

"Well now we have our female tribute Locket Jagger!" I'm still hoping this is a bad dream but I know it's real and the ending won't be so happy.

::::

_**Medallion Jagger**_

"I hate these days," I sigh.

"It's just a reaping day, it's every year." Alder stands next to me, having having his arm slightly touching mine.

"But every year there are possibilities of me, you, my family, anyone, that can get reaped!" I claim.

"Don't worry about it Medallion, things will work out. Ok?" Alder smiles and takes my hand into his. I smile back, and yeah it's probably really goofy but hey I'm happy, (not about the reaping day but Alder.)

"Let's go!" I exclaim and we begin walking to the square. I'm pretty sure every District has a square, it's for special occasions and such.

"See you later!" I give him a peck on the lips before we approach to where people could sight us together.

After signing in I went to my age group. No sight of Locket (my twin) so I stood there waiting for the mayor's speech to be over. Once that was done Donze took the stage. He's a lazy escort if you ask me.

"Let's get this over with. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." Donze heads for the reaping balls. He starts with the females first, once the slip is taken out he reads it.

"Locket Jagger." I blink once, and twice. Locket… no way…

Donze says some more words but I don't hear because well… I'm quite surprised.

Once Locket reaches the stage I can clearly see she's terrified. She's trying to look confident but it clearly doesn't break thorugh.

"Well now we have our female tribute Locket Jagger." Once Donze announces that he continues to the male reaping ball.

"Ok let's see… boy…" Donze reaches his hand in and takes out one, "Alder Clinder." Then something snaps, first Locket now Alder? Alder… no way am I going to let him be in the games.

"I volunteer!" I shout. I hear sudden gasps and I can feel eyes staring at me. I walk up to the stage and I can see Locket very surprised to see me.

"Ha. A volunteer? What's your name?" Donze asks.

"Medallion Jagger." I answer. I'm quite shocked to find myself this composed.

"Locket and Medallion Jagger our tributes for the 31st Hunger Games!" Locket is going to make it out. Two things why I volunteered, but the big one is: I don't want Alder in the games. No way. Second? I'm promising to have Locket come out alive.

* * *

**Oh... ummm... sorry I could't have District 8 tributes this chapter. It was only one district. Hopefully I update sooner and when I do I'll have more time to write the goodbyes and thinking of maybe three districts...**

**Anyhow review? **

**THANKS ^O^**


End file.
